Elly the Mii's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: As the racers were continuing for the next battle, it's shocking how gassy My Mii is. While in Wuhu Town, Elly's team worked hard and play hard, acquiring members of the red team in Wuhu Town, where she demonstrates the power of team work by using her loud farts to take out Wario and Waluigi. And Elly and the gang were having a great time together! At the top deck at Seaside Hill!
1. Chapter 1

**_Elly the Mii's Farting Problem_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Mario Kart Wii is officially five years old. But I like Mario Kart 7 better. Actually, it will be better if I will be using my Mii in this. It's really classic. So I thought with that "Now 85" coming out at July the 22nd, I made this to celebrate my life. So happy reading! _Ya bunch of freaks. (Crap...why did I even think of that? Damn it.)_

_Disclaimer: Mariol, Miis, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, and everything else at all relating to or regarding of Mario belong to Nintendo. My Mii and everyone else belongs on their rightful owners._

* * *

Elly sighed as she folded her arms while she was on her own pretty and pink racing kart. (Yoshizilla-Princess will be my Mii on the 3DS.) Because it's minute on the clock. The battlefield for which the four racers - Elly, my random Mii, Wario, Waluigi and Toad - were on was the Wuhu Town Course , and Elly was the only remaining character on the red team, which had Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach but were eliminated, while the Blue Team had Princess Daisy, Dry Bones, and another Dry Bones. Wario, Diddy, and Toad were all separated from each other, but each had the same goal - search for Elly.

"C'mon, kart, please! don't fail me now," Elly stated to herself as she felt pressure coming to her, sweating nervously as her racing gear started to feel tight.

Princess Peach giggled as she stuck out her tougne at Elly. "Ha ha! Well, if you are a small little girl, you can't even drive!"

Elly was speechles as she widened her cute, green eyes. "Oh, the cheek of it!" Elly groaned as she did a wheelie and drifted to the right, spotting Wario, who held on him three red shells. Gasping, Elly turned around, but she got hit by one of the shells, and she cursed as she lost one of her balloons. Only two balloons remained as Wario swiftly approached, firing off another red shell, but Elly turned right around the right corner, and the shell bumped into the brick wall.

"There are not enough items to help me..." Elly muttered to herself as she tossed a banana peel behind her, with it not being useful. She shook her head, as she drove onto the bushes. "Is there anything that can help me?"

As she asked, her stomach started to gurgle quite loudly, causing her to rub her gut, giving her an idea. Elly bit her lips, but she realized she wasn't hungry. She actually had gas.

"Wait..." Elly stated to herself, gasping as she covered her mouth. "I could just...yes, that's it!" She stopped the kart, and waited for Wario to approach in his Waro Bike.

Elly then stood up on her kart, and aimed her butt at Wario, waiting for him to approach.

"Closer...closer...before I might as well..." She then slightly blushed as she closed her eyes and struggled, letting one loose, which was enough to cause Wario to spin and lose a balloon, knocking him out of the race, Elly's loud fart shaking the bushes.

Wario's jaw dropped in disbelief as Waluigi approached from the battlefield after being farted right in the face, with Toad screaming in horror as he watched Elly's powerful fart blast that Wario got into oblivion in.

"What the hell?!" Wario gawked, his and Waluigi's jaws were literally dropped, as the the rest of the blue team muffled their screams as they quickly drove away from the red team, gasping for breath as Elly giggled at her gassiness, drving with the red team. The blue team looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"Did that kid... really had to do that... in our FACES, of all places?" Waluigi rhymed as his jaw was still dropping in disbelief, having the horror of seeing Elly's cute butt.

Dry Bowser nodded in agreement as he cleaned his face with a perfume spray, coughing for a few seconds as he replied, "I know Luigi's lotsa spaghetti is not that good, but honestly, that was totally uncalled for!"

Wario growled as he shook his right fist angrily, glaring at Elly as he pointed at her, swearing revenge. "That kid did that wrong thing, messing with the blue team like that! Why, I'll kick her butt to no end to get some payback! In fact..." Wario popped out from his Wario Bike as he victoriously screamed, pounding his chest as he jumped out from his Wario Bike, heading towards Elly.

Dry bowser, Dry Bones, Toad and Waluigi watched in awe as Wario pounced on Elly, who was completely unaware of what was about to come to her. Elly looked up, turning around and screaming as Wario started punching her repeatedly. Elly cried for help, but to no avail, as Mario and the others apparently did not notice, as they were still eating driving and battling. Looking at each other and grinning, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser and Waluigi pulled out some popcorn as they watched Wario beat up Elly with delight. Little did they know, sadly, that Elly's butt was brewing a storm of unhealthy proportions...


	2. Chapter 2

After the balloon battle has officially ended yesterday, Elly the Mii changed into her Tennis Kit in the next bright sunny day, with Elly releasing loud farts that were lifting up her pink skirt by toot like toot as she walked. Then she spotted Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Elvira "La Vie En Rose" White and Aria Meloetta, having a tea party with the girls giggling and eating doughnuts, fairy cakes and icing as they were enjoying the nice, cool breeze.

"Hey! Lassie!" Elvira called out to Elly, causing her to gasp as they saw the tea party next to her. "Would you mind come and join us?"

Elly's eyes widened in glee. "Oh, do I!" She gleefully sat at the tea party table and Peach poured tea into Elly's teacup, with Elly helping herself for a doughnut and a fairy cake.

"So, tell me, Elly." Princess Peach pinpointed, smiling. "How do you defeat Wario and Waluigi when you have such powerful gas like me?"

Elly giggled innocently with a cute smile on her face as she stand up on the chair, placing her hands on her hips. "To defeat your rivals when you have such powerful gas, all you have to do is to wait for it, and..." She grunted as she bent over, placing her hands on her stomach, closing her eyes as she let rip with a loud and smelly fart, the back of her pink skirt being lifted up by her gas, much to the girls' amazement.

"No way!" Elvira exclaimed as she collapsed her hands together. "I used to do that too!"

"Me too!" Peach agreed.

"Me too!" Daisy agreed.

"Me too!" Meloetta also agreed.

"And me!" Toadette also agreed.

Elly nodded. "Why, yes! You girls are truly are gassy as me!" she commented, as she munched on her fairy cake and drank her cup of tea in one go and let out a loud burp, gasping as she slightly blushed as she giggled innocently. "Oh, pardon me! Heehee!"

"Well, that's kind of sad and all," Meloetta pinpointed as she placed her right paddle shaped hand into the carton of icing, scooping up smooth cold icing as she ate it, gleefully gobbling it down. "But at least I got yummy icing to soothe all of us!"

"I sure do love icing as well, you know." Elvira claimed in glee at Meloetta, pulling out a carton of bubble-gum icing. "At least I've got this bubble-gum icing."

"Oh really?" Meloetta exclaimed in glee as her eyes widened. "I would want to try some of that!"

Elly simply farted again, clapping her hands innocently about as she kept on being cheerful, the rest of the girls simply laughing as they had another couple of doughnuts and fairy cakes and spoonful's of Elvira's bubble-gum flavoured icing, with Elly the Mii tooting while munching on her doughnut.


	3. Chapter 3

Elly the Mii was still in her tennis kit, waving goodbye to Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Elvira and Aria Meloetta as Elly the Mii went back into Peach Dome to change her tennis kit.

"Now, let's see..." Elly wondered, as she tapped her index finger on her chin. "What will be the good idea to use to puff my powerful farts up to amaze my friends...?" But when Elly the Mii and emptied her closet, she spotted a tight pair of pink jeans at the very bottom of the closet.

"Hmm...these look nice." Elly the Mii thought to herself as she stared at the tight pink jeans for a couple of seconds, taking her tennis kit off, placing the jeans on and her favourite pink claim cardigan.

Once Elly the Mii has changed herself, she looked at the mirror, and then she turned around, revealing her big butt clad jeans as she noticed how big it was. "Perfect!" Elly exclaimed. "Now let's see what my cutsey pootsies are going to be like in these nice jeans, shall we?"

Elly the Mii grunted, closing her eyes as she farted loudly, her butt cheeks exposed as her jeans got tighter. "Perfect!" Elly the Mii claimed as she slightly bend over, letting out a cute little poot. "I can't wait until my farts are like in the magical spirit! Maybe I'll show the girls what I'm really like tomorrow, first thing in the morning! When they see this, they would be amazed!" She giggled as she groped her butt cheeks, farting loudly as her pink jeans kept puffing up and felt even more tighter in each time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Elly the Mii was around the nature of Peach Dome until they saw Princess Peach, with Peach seeing Elly the Mii wearing her new tight pink jeans and her cardigan.

"Hi Princess!" Elly the Mii greeted.

"Hi Elly!" Peach responded. "Where's your tennis kit? Shouldn't you been wearing it?"

"Feast your eyes, Peach!" Elly the Mii stated as she turned, showing her big butt at Peach, much to Peach's amazement.

"Wow! Cool!" Peach commented as she held her hands together. "What do you get these?"

Without saying anything, Elly the Mii farted loudly, her butt cheeks jiggling as her pink jeans felt tighter. Peach's eyes widened as she felt a moist, gasping in shock as she covered her mouth with her left hand in disbelief.

"I make sure my farts are heartily well known with my spirit," Elly the Mii stated as she placed both of her hands on her butt, letting out another earth shattering fart as she stood up to Peach. "I guess you should make your gas blasts another before contending with me."

Peach giggled as she clapped her hands together, with Elly the Mii proceeding to stretch her arms, with Peach joining in as she chuckled.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Aw, **COME ON! **Why did Yoshizilla-Princess had to make herself as a Mii?! This story makes absolutely no sense! This story about Elly the Mii who farts all over this fanfic! You know what? Forget this fanfic! This is rubbish! You may think of this is the worst story in the world!_


	5. Chapter 5

Elly the Mii and Princess Peach Toadstool were farting their hearts out together and having a good time as they were stinking up Peach Dome when Elvira walked towards, grinning as she was impressed by seeing Peach and Elly the Mii farting together.

"So, you girls are both responsible to prep up your butt cheeks, huh?" Elvira commented as she smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

Elly the Mii stopped dead. "Erm...No." she responded folding her arms, as she stared at Princess Peach and back at Elvira. "What makes you think of that?"

Elvira said nothing, turning her back on Elly and Peach as she showed her butt clad in sweatpants, with Elly the Mii and Princess Peach both shrieking in delight. Suddenly, Elvira farted loudly, the dark brown stain had appeared on her sweatpants already as it felt tighter.

"I'll make sure that my super smooth farts can learn me how to prove it you." Elvira claimed as she placed her butt, smirking and as usual letting out another high pitched cute little poot. "I guess you can say I'm the one who's responsible after all."

Elly the Mii shrieked in delight as she farted loudly also as her tight pink puffed up as her butt cheeks exposed. Princess Peach giggled as she also farted loudly, which had puffed up her pink short shorts as the brown stain appeared on it.

"Hey, how about we go to Seaside Hill, to see that who could be the best stinker in the world?" Elly the Mii then suggested.

"Sounds like a stinky awesome idea!" Elvira exclaimed as she bent over, farting loudly and proudly, before Elly the Mii and Princess Peach did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Elly the Mii, Elvira and Princess Peach Toadstool were somewhere at Seaside Hill to practice their own Brawl tournament, with Elly the Mii doing stretches as the stage came down to the front of the plaza. Peach and Elvira were there too, both girls wearing _THEIR OWN _tight jeans, getting prepared for tomorrow tennis battle.

"Let's see how this stupid Mii girl likes me now after wearing these tight jeans!" Elvira admitted as she walked over to Elly the Mii, tapping her on the right shoulder.

Elly the Mii turned around, but only to be greeted by Elvira's butt in tight jeans. Suddenly, Elvira farted loudly, her deep pitched, tuba like flatulence blowing in Elly the Mii's face as some of the leaves on the four palm trees fell off, with Peach's eyes widening in delight.

"Hahaha! How do you like _that_, Mii Fart Face?" Elvira commented as she turned around to face Elly the Mii, bending over slightly, as she stuck her tongue out at Elly the Mii, letting out another fart. "Not so willing to pass gas now, are you, you worthless joked made-up character?"

Elly the Mii stood up, as she pushed Elvira away from her with both of her hands. "Oh, so that's you wanna play, huh? But I won't lose to you again, even though I have a really gassy butt to keep me company..." Elly the Mii then performed a hand stand, with her toes potning at Elvira, as Elly the Mii clenched her butt cheeks as she let out a louder fart, managing to outdo Elvira as the entire area shook.

Elvira gawked as she fell on her gassy butt with a thud, as Elvira farted loudly again, with Princess Peach squealing as she went all sparkly eyed due to how _VERY COOL _both Elly the Mii and Elvira's toots were. Elly the Mii then wiggled her butt in clad tight pink jeans at Elvira's face, letting out a loud toot that it was so pirtrid as it melted make-up on Elvira's face.

"Don't make me have to change up my baseline junkie," Elly the Mii giggled as she placed her hands on her hips, facing Elvira as she shook her head. "Because I can assure you, I won't hesitate to whip your butt into shape."

Princess Peach giggled in delight as she bent over, letting out a loud toot, managing to outdo Elvira and Elly the Mii as both girls covered their ears, due to how loud Peach's toot was.

"Now, _THIS _is what I call a fart contest of each of us!" Peach stated as she slapped her butt, letting out another trombone like fart which had puffed up her pink short shorts. "Because that's the good way to go!"

Elvira stood up, poking Elly the Mii in the face, "Let's get one thing straight here, pink lady! I'm the resident gasbag, not you!"

"Oh, really now?" Elly the Mii smugly remarked as she folded her arms, letting out a wet toot. "Because I'm going to go through a lot with my _well gassy_ and _pretty_ tight pink jeans when I'm done with you..."

Peach gave Elly the Mii an evil look, folding her arms. "Oh yeah? If that's what you wanna play with Elvira, you're going to _bombed _by my stinky farts for good! **Ha-cha!**" Peach then did performed her infamous Peach Bomber on Elly the Mii, using her explosive heart fart instead of her firery fart, causing Elly the Mii to be sent blasting off.

Princess Peach, who actually was going to do her Peach Bomber at Elvira, but when Elvira had managed to dodge it and appeared right at the back of Peach, tapping her on the right shoulder. Peach then turned around, only to be greeted at Elvira's butt in tight pink jeans, as she farted loudly in Peach's face, much to Elly the Mii's delight as she farted loudly also, with the entire area shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

Elly the Mii, Princess Peach and Elvira made their way back to Peach Dome and just in time for the tennis tournament when the next day had arrived. Elly the Mii was in the changing room, changing into her tennis kit, with Elvira tapping her right foot impatiently while she and Peach where outside of the changing room.

"Oh, come on!" Elvira growled in annoyance as she looked at her orangey-yellow wristband. "How does this fart face gonna have to be here?"

Princess Peach tapped on the dressing room door with her knuckles. "Hey, Mii, is everything OK in here?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, I know you're bored. But just give me two seconds!" Elly the Mii called out from the dressing room.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Elly the Mii came out of the changing room, wearing her tennis lilac kit underneath her jeans, as she turned around, lifting her skirt up, as she revealed her inflated butt at Elvira and Peach, much to their amazement.

"So, how do I look?" Elly the Mii asked in a nice taunting tone, placing her hands on her big butt. "Looking pretty enough for the tennis tournament, huh?"

Elvira smirked as she clapped her hands together. "Looks pretty enough, fart face!" she said, giggling.

Elly the Mii's expression then turned sad, as she faced. "Please, Elvira..." she said. "Don't call me a Mii Fart Face. Because it hurts my feelings a little. But I like that name thought!" Elly the Mii then stated, as her expression tuned happy again.

Princess Peach scoffed, but didn't mean it as Peach took out her tennis racket. "Oh relax. By the way, is Mii Fart Face your real name by any chance? Because if it is, I'm not surprised."

Elly the Mii said nothing and turned around, showing her big butt again. Then Elly the Mii grunted as she closed her eyes, farting loudly, her deep pitched tuba like flatulence that puffed up her jeans and also lifted up her skirt as she sighed in relief.

Then, Elvira took out her tennis racket, smiling at Peach. "Do you like my tennis racket, Peach?" She asked. She was staring at Princess Peach with those huge cute eyes. "It's really cool, isn't it?"

Peach nodded. "I like it! And yes, it is very cool! It also matches your personality."

Elvira grew her eyes and then she blushed, giggling sheepishly. "Aw, shucks..."

Then all of the girls laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Elly the Mii was doing stretches before the tennis tournament, as Princess Daisy and Toadette were outside of Peach Dome and they both saw Elly the Mii, being impressed by her various exercises.

"Wow... Elly the Mii really knows how to get that body in shape!" Toadette commented on Elly the Mii's exercises as she held her hands together.

Daisy nodded her head as she patted Toadette on the back with her right hand. "I know right! Because Elly the Mii is surely up for that tennis tournament in no time!"

Elly the Mii was acutally using her flatulence to preform a layback spin, letting her bad gas going around of her body, with her skirt being lifted up by her tuba toot as well as her tight pink getting puffed up, before striking a pose and running off, as Elly the Mii run past Princess Daisy and Toadette, with Toadette being legitimately surprised before watching Elly the Mii in her witty expression as Princess Daisy chuckled.

"See what I mean? I told you that you shouldn't think about it, Toadette!" Daisy laughed as she noticed Toadette's witty response at Elly the Mii farting as Toadette nodded her head in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Elly the Mii was still doing stretches somewhere at the entrance when Mario and Luigi both walked up to her, seeing Elly the Mii exercising, both of them looking impressed.

"Wow, Luigi, Look!" Mario pointed out, sounding excited about something. "I've never seen a kid with energetic heart before, do you?"

Luigi shook his head. "Nope. Actually, Mario, it's not a real kid. It's a Mii."

Mario looked at Luigi. "A Mii, you say? I didn't know that she's a Mii. Maybe the author had made her as herself. What makes you say that anyway?"

Luigi shrugged, and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know..."

Suddenly, Elly the Mii's stomach then growled, causing her to stop doing her exercises, as she patted her rumbling belly with her right her hand, before bending over as she proudly released a loud toot that escaped from her tuba butt, with her tight pink jeans puffing, as well as her skirt being lifted up by her flatulence, as Elly the Mii wagged her index finger at Mario and Luigi before running off, much to them in awe.

"Did she just..." Luigi exclaimed, feeling awkward as his jaw dropped, his right eye twitching violently.

Mario sighed as he face palmed himself. "Mamma Mia..." Mario groaned in annoyance in respond. "Tell me all about it..."


	10. Chapter 10

Elly the Mii was right track and very busy, doing her tennis ball whacking practice with her pink tennis racket, while letting out several of loud farts when Toad walked up to her.

Elly the Mii then stopped doing her ball whacking practice as she looked at Toad. "Oh, hey Toad. What's up?"

"My apologize, but there is not tennis tournament today." Toad stated sadly.

"Why's that?" Elly the Mii asked innocently, folding her arms.

"Well, according my opinion, it's the summer holidays and we don't do tennis tournaments this summer." Toad mentioned sadly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry..."

Elly the Mii giggled. "Oh, not to worry, Toad." She stated happily. "Besides I really love summer holidays! Maybe if there's a beach at Seaside Hill..."

"Well, I doubt it very much." Toad commented as he walked away.

Elly the Mii then went back to the changing and quickly changed into her cardigan along with her tight pink jeans as she rushed up to Princess Peach, Elvira, Princess Daisy and Toadette.

"Guess what?!" Elly the Mii exclaimed. "There's not tennis tournament this summer!"

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, folding her arms as she was wearing her orange short shorts.

"Um... They just don't do tennis tournaments this summer." Elly the Mii replied sadly, shaking her head, her hands were on her hips.

"Not to worry, Mii girl." Elvira commented, as she pointed at herself. "I've got a plan!"

"Okay, what is it?" Peach asked as the rest girls looked at Elvira as Elly the Mii farted loudly.

"Fancy that we go into the pool somewhere?" Elvira suggested.

Elly the Mii and the rest of the girls smiled.

"That's sounds good!" Elly the Mii agreed.

"Yeah!" Elvira commented. "You all agree?!"

Then the rest of the girls cheered as exited Peach Dome, chatting at each other while Elly the Mii was letting out loose farts as the girls went off to find the pool somewhere.


	11. We All Having Fun At the Final Chapter!

Princess Peach, Elvira, Princess Daisy and Toadette were in their swimming costumes as they went up towards the pool, which was somewhere at the top deck at Seaside Hill as they were waiting for Mii Elly to come out of the changing room.

Elvira then knocked on the changing room door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Elly the Mii called from the changing room.

About a minute later, Princess Peach, Elvira, Princess Daisy and Toadette were still waiting for Mii Elly to come out of the changing room.

Elvira knocked on the changing room door again. Elly the Mii opened the door and stepped out of her cubical, wearing her pink bikini with white flowers on. The vast amount of healthy cellulite from Mii Elly's elegant body was covered in the whole front part of her bikini bottom. Also, the back part of her bikini bottom had literally went up her gassy butt crack like a thong, somehow exposing the healthy cellulite on her butt, as Mii Elly proudly farted loudly in her bikini, causing her bikini bottom to feel tighter already.

"So, you girls fancy going to the swimming pool?" Elly the Mii asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, why not?" Elvira smiled, as the rest of the girls nodded.

The girls then lined up, preforming a queue for the diving board, with Elvira being first.

"Ready when you are!" Mii Elly innocently confirmed, winking before letting out a cute little poot as she pumped her arms.

"Sure thing!" Elvira responded.

Then Elvira stepped on the diving board, before letting out a loud sigh as preformed a hand stand on the diving board, before jumping right off and do a couple of flips and dive into the pool, which made quite a loud splash, much to surprise of everyone.

"Try and beat that!" Elvira called out.

Peach was next to go on the diving board, as she stepped on and did a cannonball into the pool, which made a same splash as Elvira's, followed by Toadette and Daisy.

"Come on, Mii Girl!" Peach called. "It's your turn now!"

Mii Elly was just about to step on the diving board when she heard a loud, sharp and shrill whistle.

A female lifeguard with blonde hair then walked up to Mii Elly. "Excuse me, young lady, but I would like to ask you that you are not permitted to be entering the pool bottomless." The lifeguard explained calmly.

"I have bikini bottoms on." Elly the Mii stated as she turned around, separating her butt cheeks a little, exposing the back of her bikini bottom, and pointed at the front of her bikini, showing the lifeguard that she had bikini bottoms on.

"Oh, I didn't know that. My apologize, young lady." The lifeguard apologized to Mii Elly with a smile and walked away.

Mii Elly then stepped on the diving board and did a cannonball jump into the pool, which made a loudest splash of all.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour..._

"Say, Mel, how can I put up to this... when are we be running out of ice cream?" Keldeo asked Meloetta.

Aria Meloetta giggled as she waved both of her paddle shaped hands at Keldeo, chuckling nervously. "Well, we still have popsicles that is an idea from that yellow bear. If we run out of the ice cream, I'll just have to make some more with my sweet, vanilla icing."

"Good idea, Mel." Keldeo smiled.

Suddenly, a carton of chocolate flavoured ice cream had splashed throughout the ice cream parlour, with Meloetta and Keldeo popping their heads out of the ice cream.

"Ugh... not again..." Keldeo sighed in annoyance as Meloetta giggled innocently.

"Whoops!" Meloetta stated. "I guess we should clean it up. **Again. **Heehee!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the pool on the top deck at Seaside Hill, Elly the Mii and the gang were giggling, shrieking and cheering as they were having a great time swimming and splashing about. About 3 hours later of having fun in the pool, the girls they were making out.

"Wow, now that's what I call a great pool party!" Elvira exclaimed, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It sure was!" Daisy stated, pumping her arms.

"Maybe sometime, I could enter the tennis tournament and then next time I'll use my powerful cutesy pootsies to win that tournament for you guys and someday you will all be in my tennis match and you will all join me!" Elly the Mii stated as she jumped, striking an awesome pose.

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toadette and Elvira all cheered for Mii Elly as she striking an awesome pose. Then afterwards the girls laughed. They are having a really great time together!

**To be contined...in another fanfic**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Yes, My Mii's of having bad gas will be continued in "The Monarch's Farting Problem", or a new fanfic. Maybe both.


End file.
